ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lizardtrap
Testimonials *Easily Soloed by a 85BLU/42THF. Get TP to 100+ from the local Puktraps, Set Magic Barrier, Zephyr Mantle and Cocoon. **He does not aggro to 85's, and the Puktraps around do not link. ***Before fight get buffs up, then Sneak Attack, Chain Affinity, Efflux > Quad. Continuum (Not sure if it stacks with SA but worth a shot, subbing THF anyways for the TH) ***At this point it will be below 50% health. Finish him off with the rest of your spells. ***Head Butt does stun his spells! Icydeath: 14:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as a 78BLU/SCH. This was actually a pretty rough fight for my normal fighting style. I believe he is slightly resistant to Head Butt. He resisted the stun effect twice across the fight. His melee damage was 93-116 without buffs up and his Blizzard IV dealt an impressive 971 damage. I had to rely on Aspir and MP Drainkiss twice each. This fight ran roughly 3 minutes and I survived with 1 HP and 0 MP. It died to a sword poke while stunned with Head Butt. 83 xp. No Drop to show for it. Waiting for 79 for Battery Charge and Animating Wail would have turned this fight into a cakewalk battle. Storme 04:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as 75SMN/37WHM - (5 mins max). Fully buffed before fight (SS, Blink, Shell, Protect). Summoned Ifrit, FlamingCrushed then ran away. Dropped Ifrit and Summoned Carbucle (gain some MP back) then repeated this method till death. I have hit a 2.4k FC on this mob but 99% of the time its 1k-1.5k of damage. Have had to Elemental siphon in 2 of the fights as i kept ifrit out for to long but MP has never really been a issue. I have never been touched by this mob whilst soloing it. If you can't solo it as a 75SMN you honestly don't deserve the Head piece and should maybe level another job. Currently am 2/4 on it. Karkeshi (taru) 75SMN - Phoenix server :*Just soloed this 3 times today SMN76/WHM38 using Shiva & Avatar's Favor, 0/3 so far. It does drop a wind crystal though >.< I did pure kiting because I lack avatar enmity+ aka YYR. Without yagudo drinks, you'll definitely need to 2hr for the -perp. If you bring at least 4 yagudo drinks, you shouldn't need 2hr. My latest attempt I only had 1 yagudo drink on me so I had to use 2hr, ended the fight with ~200MP (because I Rush'd for the killshot) as a taru. Fights lasted ~10mins. Gear I used: Aquilo's Staff, Elite Beret, Austere Robe, Relic Hands, Evoker's Ring, Relic Feet, and AF pants. I also have some merits into avatar phys. acc/atk (3/2). Also, on my most recent attempt, I saw it spawn about 20 mins. early--Godsgreen 01:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) *NM is easily solo'd by 75 SMN/WHM using Ifrit or Shiva, kiting in the west hallway. It will only cast spells and use physical attacks. I preferred using Ifrit due to 3 hit vs. 5 hit BP. Even with Favor up for better perp cost, Crush was landing for 1000+. Just summon and use Flaming Crush, run away and release > resummon and repeat. Keep up Blink and Stoneskin to avoid getting wiped by spells. If MP is an issue, bring a few Yag drinks. Recommend not using Siphon as I'm not sure you'll have enough distance without hitting aggro. have plenty of distance to Elemental siphon if you kite up to exit near the sapling. Should definitely be considered for those with weaker MP or poorly geared Tarutaru *This NM was a joke. Used Heavenly Strike 5 times, popped Astral flow for Perpetuation. Had to resummon Shiva once. Just dodge the Aga's, keep paralysis off and you'll be fine. MasterMalichi 21:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) *should be soloable by BST using the local diremites if this thing truly doesn't link with the traps in the area.--Wpause 06:54, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *soloable by Rdm/Nin by dot kiting *Easy duo for a NIN/DNC and a RDM/WHM. Blizzaga III can really sting (hit me for up to 1269) so Shell IV and Barblizzara were a real gem here. I had very little problems keeping shadows up though and the Paralyga is quite a weak effect. All RDM enfeebles stuck no problem, with the exception of Paralyze II which never did. Good luck on your drops, we went 1/4! --Cool4Cats 01:40, 1st Jan 2010. *Easy, straightforward solo for 75BST/NIN. Ended up using the Phlebotomic Slugs in the BLU flag quest room cause I couldn't be bothered dragging it all the way up to the Diremite spawns. Took 6 slugs (Leeches), using leave @~20% during NM long casting times. I didn't get caught by paralga, but I'd reccomend /WHM sub over /NIN next time. --Rirae 09:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo'd by Bst 67/whm 33, same method, mischarmed once, kited NM while charming pet, rather easy. --Tellah 20:34, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Solo'd by 69bst/34whm using slugs (leeches) from blu flag quest room, used 6-7 leeches and ate a Blizzaga III during pet swap at one point due to not paying attention but all in all a very easy solo. Gabrielmoridon 16:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd as a MNK75/NIN37. TP'd up first and then saved it for Shoulder Tackle > Firaga III. Wore full evasion gear, Chakra'd once, won the fight with 500 HP left. so this thing has a short window like Shiki ? makes sense . MUST HAVE !!!!!!!! --MIKUMARU 16:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) This nm can be solo'd by a skilled smn. done three times. on death but easy recovery. be sure to use shiva and when bp not up can use carby or fenrir for a bit of kite time. gredoric 10:40, nov. 19 2009 Carby and Fenrir die to quickly to use them for kiting, Blizzaga III hits Carby for 1.1k damage, and Fenrir for about 900, resulting in quick deaths, the only way I've killed this NM is by using Ifrit, and I had to use Astral Flow because I forgot my Fire Staff, i ran outta mp quickly :p --Taruzard 18:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I've killed this NM 3 times now, using both Ifrit BP and standard kiting methods. Can be kited by skilled use of both avatars and elementals, though it's extremely drug out. Kiting method took apprx. 1hr Chiandra:Remora 20:04, December 26, 2009 (UTC) camped for over 3hrs and still no pop so the pop time is over 130min (3h = 180min!) spawntime is correct on mainpage. rhadamantis ragnagrok 358 damage = 4% -> ~9000 HP, didn't take more than 4-5 Flaming Crush and backup nukes. Going to edit the main page. *Use Shiva and Evoker's Bracers. His spells will give you MP back. Very simple and easy. :*This won't work. The damage has to be done to you, not the avatar. You need to get hit by ice elemental magic with shiva out in order to have a small chance for the Evoker's Bracer's to restore a tiny amout of mp.--Annalise 21:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) * Easy kill smn/sch. Lizardtrap died in 5 rush's. Used sublimation 1 time and didn't need to use elemental siphon. Aspir+sublimation reason I choose /sch.--Darkmagnus 18:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Darkmagnus **Easily duo'd DNC/NIN & COR/WHM - Kept Fan Dance up throughout the fight. Violent Floruish always landed for when i needed recasts / stun -aga's COR Ninja Rolled / Dancer Rolled and kept relevent barspells up. Ate 2 Blizzaga III's but no biggy. Is a fun fight and went 1/1 with no THF. Could probs be solo'd by any Dancer =) Aroex/Ragnarok 29/03/2010 *Ridiculously easy SOLO Sam/Nin TP to 300, sekka then Rana >Gekko >2HR >Self Light > meditate >kasha it was at 10% and i still had over 100TP but i back off so TH4 could finish it off. No drop 0/19 Shogunazzazzin / Asura * Soloed as 85 SMN/RDM, Using Ifrit just use astral flow and flaming crush 2-3 times. Fought 22 times before it dropped. There was never a need to buff. Stand out of range till your ready to flaming crush. Alternativeone / Caitsith 9/28/2010 Barblizzard against Lizardtrap Just faced of against this NM with RDM?NIN Full buffs up. Every cast of blizzard 4 and blizzga 3 blew threw unaffected by the barblizzard/barbliizza. Don't trust this spell for any use against this NM. Not this NM also resisted all attempts to sleep it as well. 3 seperate run against the lizard trap using Evokers bracer Results if the Shiva dies absorb ice Dmg with this item on it doesn't work Against this NM. 10 cast each fight with "0" mp gain. *Evoker's Bracer's works as follows: Say you have Shiva out fighting a mob, and you have Evoker's Bracer's on. The mob casts ice elemental magic on just Shiva (not you). The Evoker's Bracer's will not proc. Ever. If you are hit with ice elemental magic with shiva out and Evoker's Bracer's on, you have a small chance to gain a small amount of mp. That being said, these are pretty useless on this NM for soloing (because you don't want to eat ice magic) and pretty much near useless all around, especially if you have Nashira hands and take into account you will spend more mp curing back the damage you take than the mp you gain.--Annalise 21:27, June 7, 2010 (UTC)